Just Don't Give A Fuck
by DawnthePurpleBunny
Summary: SasuNaru. Naruto's style is a bit random and maybe it pushes a few boundaries. Especially today! But Naruto doesn't care, and Sasuke is just in love. (A bit of a tribute for those who want to wear whatever they wanna wear and do whatever they want to do)


**Just recently I**** read a magazine article about Kingston, Gwen Stefani's son, and his latest fashion quirks. He so young, like 11 or younger, and I think its wonderful that his parents allow him to express himself anyway he wants to. **

**If you want to know about it, I'm sure you can pull it up on the internet, but I won't say in order to not ruin the story ^^**

**I was a bit inspired, so this is a bit of a tribute to him I guess. **

**Enjoy!**

Sasuke didn't judge his boyfriend. He loved him for everything he was and loved everything he does. Because Naruto was special.

And yeah, sure, he may cause nosy people to stare at them when they walked down the street, or hallway (whatever), but neither of them gave two shits. Let the fuckers stare.

The thing about Naruto, though, was his very unique style, that didn't really have a name. If Sasuke could describe it in one word it would be "randomness" because that's what it was. There was never any type of consistency. One day it could be gold sequence pants and the next day it would pirate hats and eye patches.

One year the blonde went to Sakura's birthday party in a tutu. Yeah, that's some random shit.

But Sasuke loved every second of it. That was his dobe.

The Uchiha pulled up in front of his dobe's house so that he could take them to school. A part of him waited in anticipation. What would his unpredictable blonde pull today? What fashion statement would he make?

Sasuke waited for only a couple of minutes before his boyfriend stepped out of the house, then turned to lock the front door. From behind, Sasuke could tell that Naruto wore a simple pair of skinny jeans and a Lebron James jersey with simple white converse. It wasn't until the blonde turned around and made his way to his boyfriend's car.

The raven's eyes were glued to the blonde, but he didn't say anything. He never said anything, because it wasn't his place. And just like every day, Naruto didn't ask him what he thought. Naruto did whatever the fuck he wanted while Sasuke just let him.

But honestly, the blonde looked rather normal. He wore the necklace he always wore, and his hair was in its usual spikes with the bang combed to the side. The only difference was that he wore...make up.

It wasn't really a lot, just a thin layer of concealer, sparkly silver eyeshadow and bright pink lipstick. Naruto even seemed to have mastered the cat eye thingy with liquid eyeliner.

He didn't look half bad.

The car ride to school was just like everyday. The blonde talked about his homework and anything that happened that Sasuke didn't know about, and the Uchiha responded and commented the same as he usually did.

When they got to school there seemed to be a few people not all that surprised, for example Shikamaru and Gaara, who knew Naruto just as well as Sasuke. However the rest of the student body seemed to not be able to keep their eyes off of Naruto.

Walking down the halls, sitting in the classroom...even at lunch. People were just staring. Some of the teachers seemed highly upset about today's attire, but Sasuke knew Naruto could care less. That's what he loved about him.

He sat on his boyfriend's right at their usual table in the cafeteria, with their usual friends surrounding them.

"Lookin' good, foxy!" Kiba obnoxiously shouted, making Neji rolling his eyes. "Seriously, though, you look pretty good."

"As if!" Karin reprimanded. "I look way better! Plus, he looks like some type of transvestite!"

"I like it," Ino disagreed, sitting down at the table with her try.

Most of the guys at the table agreed with Kiba and Ino, even though Naruto was nowhere near girly. He was short, more petite that slim, but he had a toned body and broad shoulders. His jaw was strong even though overall his face was more on the delicate side. no, Naruto was nowhere near girly.

The whole time they talked Naruto silently ate his lunch, just happy that he didn't hold back or hesitate. He felt eyes staring at him, and turned to meet dark brown orbs filled with nothing but admiration and devotion. Naruto blushed crimson through the concealer, but leaned into the Uchiha and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, laughing when he saw a bit of his lipstick had rubbed off on his boyfriend.

"You should let me pick out what you wear one day," the Uchiha suggested.

Naruto laughed again, making Sasuke smile one of his rare smiles, and silently agreed, that yes he should let Sasuke pick something out for him.

**E.N.D.**

**Ohhh its so short :'( I didn't mean for it to be! **

**Oh well. I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Lots of Love, **

**Ashley^^**


End file.
